


Theatre [Request Fic]

by 1000014



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000014/pseuds/1000014
Summary: A request that I had to make have a happy ending because I couldn’t leave it any other way.Putting in the vacdam tag purely because that’s the implied relationship, however the bulk of this isn’t that pairing.This is filth and horrible, sorry :3c





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s all them wrenches are good for.”

The smug, accented voice trailed off as Otar Botkoveli, one of the top men to work with Prague’s criminal underground; now running the Dvali, left the room, where four men held the helpless mechanic down by his limbs.

“No... please...” he whimpered, his body shaking as one of the men viciously yanked down his trousers, taking the underwear with it.

A surprise blast from an EMP grenade had left the young man dazed; even if he hadn’t been taken by surprise, he had no idea on combat, Koller was no fighter - he wouldn’t have been able to defend himself. The Dvali were more than aware of this.

His brain desperately tried to call out to nothing as the first man entered him. They didn’t bother to prep him, the raw feel of the gang members dick making him flinch and cry out. The Dvali thrust painfully and deep, Koller’s body shifting against the force. Daringly, Koller attempted to shout out in protest.

“Alexej, shut this fucking teplouš up.”

The smirking man loomed over Koller, pulling out his flaccid dick, one hand holding a firearm at the head of the mechanic.

“You bite, I shoot.”

He yanked open Koller’s mouth with his free hand, forcing in the lump of flesh.

The other men holding him down laughed as Koller became their entertainment piece.

His body went limp as he was thrust at by both sides, praying his neurolink would kick back in.

He tried to make it easy. He thought of Jensen, imagined this was them, nestling into his arms, a moment of passion, anything...

The man attacking his anus had already released in him, this wasn’t about sex, it was power and punishment, it was an anti-aug sentiment, and it was time he was swapped to the next.

Bigger man, thicker. Koller began to weep, red tired eyes becoming more frantic, more puffy, as the new dick tore a soreness into his insides. The previous man’s semen offered no lubrication, as Koller began to bleed from the force.

“Hey look, augs DO bleed!”

The four men laughed as the one in Koller’s mouth, now hard, fucked his throat. If Koller could have coughed he would, and he thought he was going to die as he was choked from the inside.

_Jensen please, fucking EMP, fucking kick back please help me..._

His insides, now a mix of blood and two different semen samples, ached.

_Survive it Vac.._

A warmth shot down his throat as his jaw was evacuated, the white fluid dribbling down his face, merging with the tears.

“Haha, augs cry too...”

Another swap around, the mouth thankfully now inhabited by a shorter threat.

A surge passed through him as his systems blinked back into life. How long had he even been at their mercy? How long did it take for his brain to turn back on?

“Jensen please help me god please theatre basement agh...” was all his panicked brain could muster to his hopeful saviour.

The thicker dicked man was at his anus again, easily sliding in and out of the now too stretched hole. Unfortunately, every time Koller’s prostate was hit, his own traitorous member got hard.

_Koller?_

“Need something fatter in there, look he’s enjoying it” one of them men joked.

Another passed thickdick something, Koller barely able to see from his angle, doubled with tears.

Cold. Very cold, glass?!

_Vaclav?!_

An empty beer bottle was forced into Koller’s passage, as gurgles escaped his full mouth. It was pushed in from the bottom, Koller helplessly taking the whole thing in to the neck, as his consciousness left, the words Adam hanging in the air.

His mouth slid off the front attacker, to which he was rewarded a punch to the face. His eyes twitched but didn’t open.

The men didn’t stop abusing the mechanic, laughing at his lack of stamina. As the bruise came up on his cheek, the Dvali moved around again.

The bottle slid out with a pop as it was replaced with the same fist that had hit him, in, his body would be pushed on slightly and every time the wrist pulled out it was covered in a sticky mixture of red and white.

White. Everything was white.

Perhaps it was best that Koller didn’t see just what Jensen did to them. Perhaps it was best that he wasn’t given reason to fear his angel anymore than he already did.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The nanoblade took the first man by surprise, Jensen immediately springing to action. It travelled effortlessly through the man’s back, up through his jaw, blood spurting over Koller’s body and the other shocked men.

“SHIT SHI...”

There was no hope.

They’d been caught.

Not fast enough to take on an aug. Not one who knows how to kill.

The second had his arm removed, the arm skating across the floor. No longer would it be used to penetrate the young mechanic; it was his blood on Koller, vengeance in the shape of black carbonate, as his neck snapped between two ebony arms.

The two left tried to regain moment but they were no match.

Jensen bore down so hard on on one that the force caused his eyes to appear to pop out, nanoblade once again silently skewering. Gutted like a fish, Jensen’s work stared at the last man standing with dead eyes.

“Wait...”

Jensen left no time. In one movement he had sliced through the Dvali’s dick, it plopping with a sick, wet sound on the floor. The screams, drowned out by the music above that was supposed to be masking Koller’s, dissipated as his head was removed from his body.

Jensen stood for a few seconds, regaining himself.

He looked down at the bruised and broken Koller, the lifeless body twitching occasionally. Jensen grit his teeth, wanting to cry at the mistreatment of his mechanic - his partner. He scooped up the body, removing it from the horrific scene. Words echoed through his mind about people he loves will get hurt.

Holding the body close to him, he walked until he could find a safe spot to hide Koller.

Then he went back for the rest.

A robot outside lost its mind, suddenly attacking Dvali outside. The shock brought attention to some from the lobby, running outside and getting gunned down immediately by the re-re commissioned police force bot.

The music blasted on.

No one listened to it.

Clean house, it seemed. Jensen had no regrets. The few hookers that were there, told to get out and say nothing.

The gang, in pieces, quite literally.

Jensen made his way back past his hidden friend, his anger fueling his augs alone. With ferocious stealth not one Dvali gang member could touch him, the ghost slipping in and out of invisibility as chaos built around him.

Otar’s office.

“You.”

Jensen stood in the doorway, his anger viewable even through his shades.

Otar was surprised, but he didn’t drop his act.

“Ahh! Our calibrator thief no doubt. Come to apologise, settle a score?” His hand hovered over an alarm system.

“Don’t bother. No one will be able to come for you. You let your men party too hard.”

Not realising the veracity in Jensen’s words, the mob boss scoffed.

“Ah, Mr. Jensen isn’t it? Perhaps we can come to an agreement. I’ll spare your little hanzer friend if you want to get your hands dirty for me.”

Otar swallowed hard.

As Jensen stepped fully into his office, Otar saw the wet, dark red patches shining on his body armour. A lot of blood.

There were no words. The only sound from Otar was the gurgling of his throat filling up. Blood ran down his mouth.

“You’ll feel this. You’ll die, eventually, but you will feel it.”

Jensen smirked. It was unlike him, but he smirked. The nanoblade slid out as Otar slumped to the floor. He screamed in pain.

Jensen walked away.

 


	3. Chapter 3

It’s wet, running water. Clean water.

_I’m so sorry._

It’s dry, this is a soft towel. It smells good.

_I am so sorry Vaclav._

Koller’s eyes flickered open. A blur of black around him?

He winced audibly at the pain. He was on a bed. Wasn’t his. He could smell antiseptic, cigarettes, whisky? His ears tuned into a drone of noise, news maybe? Something about Dvali internal wars, and a robot..?

So many questions that didn’t need answering entered his mind as he winced again, sitting up.

He felt a hypostim in his arm which eased the pain away. He wiped his face.

“Whisky...”

“Here have some water.”

That voice...

“Be careful. Little sips.”

A pair of lips planted themselves on his forehead gently.

Koller smiled. He’d survived.


End file.
